User talk:Xephinetsa
Hey, welcome to the wiki. Great to have you here! :) Qvaestor 01:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor The Watermark Hi Xephinetsa! I see you keep editing that image you would like me to use as this wiki's watermark. It seems you have missed my comment from a few days ago. That is unfortunate. The image has currently the wrong size. It needs to be 250 by 65 or less. I tried to rescale it in Photoshop but the result was underwhelming. It is probably best if you produce the smaller version yourself. And there's this other thing: While the logo looks very nice as such, both Qvaestor and me would like to see Kang as part of the logo. We both agree that Kang makes a great patron saint for a modder's wiki. Could I maybe convince you to add him somehow somewhere to your image? Pecoes 16:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think that the watermark in particular would do better without Kang. It is crowded enough as it is. Adding Kang to the logo was an idea of mine when I first created a larger image for the wiki's main page, which is sort of different from a watermark. In my opinion Kang displays well either in large images (such as the logo) where he accompanies the text, or in very small images (such as a potential favicon) where his face is the only element best shown. Not that I dislike this particular one mind you, but I do think that Xephinetsa's original looked better, mostly because without Kang the roman font is larger and more detailed. Just wanted to make this clear. Qvaestor 13:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Yes. I agree. It does look too crowded with Kang in the picture. The first version - the one before I interfered - looked nicer :( I've turned this into a discussion about the colour of the bike shed, haven't I? Sorry about that! I'll just leave it up to you Xephinetsa! Pecoes 21:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not trivial, really. Aesthetics matter ;). Yes, I agree, let Xephinetsa decide. *turns to Xephi* Persuade You will re-implement the original version of the watermark. *leaves, in a hurry* :D Qvaestor 06:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor You just earned yourself some dark side points young Skywalker! 11:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It would be rather hard to get more DS points. My meter is pretty much filled up. Qvaestor 11:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Site Design Hi Xephinetsa! I need a bit of creative input. I'm quite happy with the wiki's color scheme already, but I'm not so certain about the background. It looks kinda nice, but it's also a bit noisy and distracting. Here's a sketch where I tried to tone it down. Which do you like better the current background or the sketch? Or none of them? Pecoes 21:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) And a few more variations: 2 3 4 5 6 Pecoes 22:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Just a little update: I added emoticons to the wiki. You can find them listed under Template:=smile/doc Pecoes 23:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Community Portal Looking over our talk pages, it seems to me that we kind of muddled up private and public conversations. I suggest from now on we use the Community Portal for stuff we want all of us to read and the User Talk pages only for one-to-one conversations. This message is a case in point, because I have to post it on your and on Qvaestor's Talk Page. That's just silly. Pecoes 09:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) If you do not mind, I think it is better that you to do it. I am not too comfortable with making video tutorials. Feel free to add the embedded video to this wiki's tutorial page - and subsequently link the said article on YT for people to know of. PS: Though I'm not sure it is a good idea to spoon-feed people. If they are too lazy to read, then they should give up modding. Or learn the basic latin alphabet. Up to you, however. Qvaestor 15:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Update Read my first blog post, please! -- Pecoes 15:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Xephi! It's so good to see you. Welcome (back) :D. As you may have read, I have been left homeless and computerless for a good while, and was unable to access the wiki. Unfortunately, it seems that Pecoes is gone. Do you know anything about him or is he completely off our radar? In any case, I wanted to say, that if you have time, can you at least check this wiki once in a while? I am planning to restore it and I could use the help of an experienced user :) Thanks in advance, and welcome back! Qvaestor (talk) 18:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor